Gem (Currency)
This article is about the currency. For the former pick-up, see Gem (Removed Pick-Up). The Gem is a type of currency introduced in the 9.0.0 update as a premium currency. Appearance It appears to be a shaded blue and pixelated gem. Use Gems are used for buying gear, accessories and certain weapons. Spending Gems can be spent on: * All accessories, except for Hats, the Maniac Mask, the Ninja Tabi, and the Cape Editor. * Some weapons. * Some gadgets. * The Lucky Chest. * The Super Incubator. * Leveling up pets to level 5 and level 6 * Some Craft Items (Buildings, Devices etc.), especially if it gives a player a tremendous buff. * Speeding up the building time and the upgrading time of craft items and weapons, respectively. * Some Minigame Items (Ex. extra checkpoints). Obtaining When you kill someone you can be lucky and they drop 1 gem when they die. This rarely happens unless you have crafted something like the great trees in the lobby in craft it increases your chance of gem drop from other players. You can obtain a certain amount of gems by purchasing them via in-app purchase. If you want to earn gems without buying, here are all of the methods below. * In the 9.0.0 update, as known as the update where the gems were introduced, they can be obtained (without buying) by leveling up (you earn a certain amount of gems depending on your current level) and by the Bonus Marathon (which is currently the Lucky Chest). * As of the 10.1.0 update, players can earn 10 each by logging in in Facebook and/or Twitter, a free gun called the Social Uzi, and a skin called Social Hero. They earn 10 by each connection, making a maximum of 20 obtainable via social media connections. * As of the 10.5.0 update, the advertisement-based free were replaced by , so watching the advertisements will give players at least 3 each, much like the old counterparts. ** As of the 12.0.0 update, instead of earning 1 per an advertisement based video, a change has been made, which is earning 2 per advertisement based video instead, every 3 minutes. However, there still is a limit of how many you can earn in one day. * As of the 10.5.0 update, secret Campaign were introduced into Pixel Gun 3D. Instead of just finding in Campaign, players can also find . * In the 10.6.0 update, in multiplayer, there is a 1% chance of a victim dropping a . However, anyone can pick it up, so obtain it before someone else does. Also, watch out for Fake Bonuses. * In the 11.2.0 update, players can get 50 after reaching the Champion League if they are in the top 100 players in the weekly Tournament, making collecting way easier, especially if they are very active in Pixel Gun 3D. * As of the 10.2.0 update, the Lucky Chest, which was actually called the "Gift Box" at that time, was another way to earn . You usually earn, etc. but sometimes, 3, 5, 10 or even 50 can be obtained. ** Also, as of the 11.2.0 update, 3 take over as the number one possible amount of earned in the Lucky Chest. Plus, , along with , are the most likely things to be obtained from the Lucky Chest, but this only applies to Android devices. * In the 12.0.0 update, it is now possible to obtain 1 per day, using the Driller device. * The Fake Bonus is a gem with a planted C4 on one of the sides. * Watching ads now give 10 gems Prices The ongoing rate is roughly 8-10 gems for a dollar, with the larger packages having slightly better rates. See more in In-App Purchases. Gems 1.jpg|In-app purchases. Gems 2.jpg|More in-app purchases. Gems 3.jpg|Best value. Rewarded Video.jpg|If a player has watched an advertisement, they will be rewarded with 1-3 gems each. Trivia * In Dangerous Roads, there is a market stand full of gems on the blue team's side. * As of the 10.5.0 update, when obtaining a , the sounds effect has been modified, making it not sounding the same as the 's sound effect. * In Mining Camp, on the team 1's side, there are two caverns that are used for mining gems. ** However, these the gems are for the background. ** It's possibly a reference that half of the weapons in Pixel Gun 3D cost gems. * In the 11.1.0 update, the dropped gem has changed its texture to a new one. But then in the 11.2.0 update it changed back to the old texture due to the fact that players were seeing a difference between a dropped gem and a Fake Bonus. *In the 12.5.0 update, the gem multiplier was modified, but this has been reverted in the 12.5.1 update due to immense criticism by the playerbase for not listening to their views on the game. Category:Currencies Category:Pick-Ups Category:Lucky Chest Category:Event Chest Category:Super Chest Category:Themed